Never Goodbye
by hirochick
Summary: Gaara about to give up living has the chance to save all, including the one gaara loves. not boy-boy.


Hi, this is a gaara naruto akatsuki never there and orochimaru a way bigger threat in the world. Shukaku is not as crazy anymore and well you'll see.

I hirochick in sound body and mind here by swear,

That sadly I do not own naruto, gaara, or any other characters

in the naruto series. I do own the idea for the story and should I go

I send my stories to any and all who can write well…

Just kidding their mine!

Never goodbye

Gaara sat there broken; sea foam green eyes just stared off at nothing, no spark or fire left. Gaara had pushed forward after suna was destroyed, kept going after temari got killed and Kankuro went missing. Orochimaru was finally destroyed but the cost was just too great. It has been over a week since naruto died killing orochimaru who was living in his new sasuke body, gaara had not moved more then a few feet from where naruto was. What was left of the rookies came and got both gaara and naruto's body and took them to what remained of the leaf village. Naruto had received a funeral fit for a kage, nearly the whole village mourned for the loss. 'Only after you death can they see the hero you truly were.' Gaara mused with mirth under lining the thought. Gaara had stopped eating, drinking, sleeping or even paying attention to the world.

'**Gaara-chan, I can only heal so much damage done to your body. You need to eat or at least drink something, I know you cared for the Kyuubi vessel but you should move on with your life.' **Shukaku pleaded, over the years she had come to care for her container. Shukaku knew her container and the Kyuubi container were beyond close, that he was the only one gaara had told her deepest secret to. Yes naruto was the only one to ever know that gaara was really a girl.

'Why should I care? I have nothing left, no one left, and the only one who ever truly saw me, not the demon container, not the psycho killer, not the kazekage, just me gaara. You know shu-chan, he asked me to marry him, not just that but he asked to become mates. I would be his and he would be mine, when one would die the other would fallow. Although we did not get the chance to become mates I still think and feel its only right I fallow him, I want nothing more then to be with him.'

Shukaku's heart broke more and more with every word gaara spoke. It is said demons are evil emotionless creatures which could not be further from the truth. Like any species they care for and fiercely protect their own. To Shukaku gaara had become family and she vowed to do whatever it took to help the child.

"**There might be away to save him and everyone else, but it is risky. I can send us back to right before we meet the Kyuubi vessel, for I can use that as a focal point. But theirs conditions in using this method. This body will die and our souls will go back and merge with our younger selves. Since the boy is our focal point, once you come in intimate contact with him, his and kyuubi's souls and memories will join this time and merge with his younger self. You have to do this soon after first seeing him in order for it to work. Also after you get him back, you have to, and this is my condition, if anyone asks you admit you're a girl. That is it you have to truly be you. So are you willing to try this, there is a 30% chance our souls will become lost, is it worth the risk?"**

Gaara just sat there hope starting to rear its head.

"Is, is it possible?" She muttered tears seeping out the corners of her eyes.

"I'll do any thing to save him, I will stay by him and together we will become strong enough to save everyone and each other."

Shukaku smiled softly as she felt life and hope coming back to her pup. **"Ok pup, this will hut, I will wrap our souls with my chakra and basically rip ours souls out of this body and slam into what's left of kyuubi's chakra and use it to sling ourselves back. If I do this and all of kyuubi's chakra is gone then our souls will become lost. That is the risk; also you have to have close physical contact as soon as you see him to pass him the little Kyuubi chakra we bring with us from the sling thus returning all his memories."**

Gaara nodded, "When can we start."

"**Now if you like the sooner the better."**

Lee was on his way to check on the re headed suna ninja. Lee was extremely worried about 'him', true they all cared for the blond but what gaara was doing was killing 'him'. Lee had come to care about gaara and he really had no idea how long the red head going to last at this rate.

Lee's eyes widened as he felt a spike of demonic chakra and took off towards it. He got there in time to see gaara floating off the ground, back arched , mouth and eyes opened in a silent scream as a sandy brown aura ripped out of the body.

Lee barely made it in time to catch the lifeless body before it hit the ground. Lee laid the body down quickly checking for any sign of life but finding none. Lee suddenly froze, tears pouring out his eyes, 'gaara my friend why did you not tell us you're a girl, were you that scared?' lee's eyes softened even more. 'You truly loved naruto tight, that's why…' lee's eyes took on a smoldering fire. 'Yosh, I will make sure you're buried next to naruto or I will hop around the village 5,000 times on one finger.'

The next thing she knew was extreme pain then nothingness. What felt like days or maybe seconds gaara suddenly forum herself standing upside down on a tree branch watching her brother and sister arguing with some leaf ninja, "Enough Kankuro." Gaara remembered she was to say. She shushined down in front of her siblings but as she turned around she froze. There in front of her was naruto; he looked just as she remembered he did when they first met.

Gaara's eyes widened and she started to shake while holding back her tears. Kankuro stood there frozen while temari was worried about what was wrong with her little 'brother', the leaf ninja where just watching curious and confused naruto included.

Gaara made her way up to naruto, she could feel the tension in the air but she could also hear Shukaku telling her to hurry before it was too late. Gaara sprinted the last few steps wrapping her arms around naruto's neck pulling him into a soul shattering kiss, and for naruto the thought to pull away never even crossed his mind as he felt his soul being pulled towards this person. Naruto tilted his head leaning further into the kiss as his arms wrapped around Gaara's waist as this was happening some odd thoughts were going around them.

'Why is my little brother kissing another guy?' Kankuro

'Kawee!' Temari

'Hn' Sasuke

'Why would anyone kiss that baka?' Sakura

All thoughts were cut short as everyone had to quickly back away from the two for blue chakra started swirling around them. The power they were emitting drew a lot of ninja to them including ANBU and the hokage. By the time the third got there re and yellow started swirling with the blue.

All the ninja there including the remainder of team 7 and Konohamaru corps, stared in awe at eh sight. None of the ninja there could feel any malice or evil form the chakra mix, the feeling it was giving off was a soothing mix of happiness and love.

As the aura died down, they all stared at the two standing there. Naruto had his hands wrapped around gaara while her head was buried in the crook of his neck. No one could think of any thing to say till the idiot (Kankuro) sputtered out, "What the hell gaara… when did you get curves?"

Hearing this caused gaara to stiffen, naruto felling his girl's discomfort sent the death glare to end all death glares filled with a bit of killing intent right at Kankuro causing him to choke, pale and move to hide behind temari.

Naruto let up on the doom glare as he looked around as his eye's landed on the third hokage, he had to use all his skill and ANBU training not to break down crying and hug the old man for all he was worth. He rained in all his emotions like a pro before he spoke.

"Jiji, can we talk in your office it's…" Naruto glanced down, eyes softening, "family matters."

To say sarutobi was curious would be an understatement, what connection does his favorite blind have with a suna ninja and he thought the re head was a boy, the kazekage's youngest. The third shooed everyone away as he bid naruto and the sand children to fallow him. The corner of the old mans mouth went up a little as he say naruto lift the redhead up bridal style while the other two fallowed at a slight distance.

As they entered the hokage office naruto proceeded to sit in the chair in front of the desk, gaara remained in his lap and had yet to remove her face from his neck. Kankuro and temari were bath at a loss at what to do their little brother now sister is latched on to a blond in a village they were to attack. To make it worse they were in said village's leader's office and were too scared of gaara to try to drag her away.

Naruto smiled at his jiji as he slowly lifted the red head off his lap, even with the their advanced hearing they could not hear what he was whispering to the girl to get her to loosen her grip. Right as sarutobi was about to speak naruto put his finger to this lips and proceded to walk across the room to a picture of the first hokage. He lifted the picture off the wall pulled out a kunai and cut through a sea on the back, disarming the seal before placing the picture back on the wall. The third was silenced again and the blond made his way towards the hokage desk. He motioned for the third to move back a bit as he cut through two more seals before moving back around and standing on the other side of the desk.

"Jiji, can you have all ANBU except Tori, Neko, and Tora leave and put up silencing and privacy seals."


End file.
